


Little Pervert

by coockie8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When the sound of Jiraiya jerking off next to him wakes him up, Orochimaru finds he can't help but lie awake and listen.





	Little Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> But who is the pervert?

It was weird, he was sure it was. Lying on his side, listening intensely to the sound of Jiraiya’s silenced gasps and groans as he quickly jerked his cock, oblivious to the fact Orochimaru was awake. Orochimaru hooded his eyes a bit and blushed deeply at the sound, it was turning him on like crazy, but he also knew he was technically invading Jiraiya’s privacy. Then again, what did he expect in a tiny tent, not five feet from his teammate? He’d grown so hard between his legs and it was becoming difficult to ignore. He shifted his gaze in Jiraiya’s direction, not turning over, when the sounds stopped

“You awake?” Jiraiya suddenly asked.

Orochimaru stayed still, keeping his breath even. He wanted to hear Jiraiya cum, and if he admitted to being awake, he wouldn’t get to. Until Jiraiya shifted and lied down behind Orochimaru, spooning him and nuzzling his hair, grinding his erection into Orochimaru’s butt

“You smell nice,” He breathed, tightening his grip around Orochimaru’s waist, continuing to grind against him.

Orochimaru didn’t know how to react. A part of him was a bit offended that Jiraiya genuinely believed Orochimaru wouldn’t wake up to this, but another part of him didn’t want it to stop. He shifted slightly, arching his back just a bit and biting his lip when Jiraiya’s cock pressed between his legs a bit. He closed his eyes, just letting himself be consumed by the feeling. A little gasp escaped him when Jiraiya loosened his grip to tug Orochimaru’s kimono open

“So smooth,” Jiraiya purred, reaching down to just feel the skin of Orochimaru’s thighs.

Orochimaru swallowed thickly, he’d never had sex before, had always had other things on his mind until now, but he wouldn’t mind if Jiraiya wanted to use his thighs… 

“Jiraiya,” He finally spoke up, to which Jiraiya immediately went rigid.

“Y-You’re awake?” Jiraiya stammered.

Orochimaru peeked back at him, pupils blown wide, cheeks deeply flushed

“I have been for a while,” He admitted “I woke up the first time you moaned.”

Jiraiya’s face was beet red, but he was still hard as a rock

“And you just… Didn’t say anything?” He huffed.

Orochimaru lowered his gaze a bit in shame

“I didn’t want to disturb you…” He mumbled, half lying.

That was the reason at first, masturbation was perfectly healthy and normal, plus it was good stress relief, so Orochimaru hadn’t seen the harm in just letting Jiraiya do what he wanted. But then his moaning had started to turn Orochimaru on, and he’d stayed quiet for a whole different reason. Jiraiya swallowed thickly and shifted to pull away, Orochimaru quickly grabbing his arms

“W-Wait,” He stammered, blush deepening considerably “You don’t have to stop.”

Jiraiya blinked in confusion before a devious grin spread across his lips

“Oh,” He cooed “You were getting off on listening to me, weren’t you?”

Orochimaru quickly averted his gaze, releasing Jiraiya’s arms and turning away from him

“If you’re going to be a jerk, you can forget about my assistance,” He scoffed, now feeling deeply embarrassed.

Jiraiya’s grin quickly faded and he tightened his grip around Orochimaru’s waist

“Wait, what? Assistance? No, I’m sorry!” He panicked softly, grinding against Orochimaru again “I’ll be nice.”

Orochimaru peeked back at him before hiking his kimono up

“I’m inexperienced in…  _ This _ ,” He started “But, you can use my thighs, if you want.”

Jiraiya wet his lips before reaching down to position his cock between Orochimaru’s legs, groaning quietly at the feeling

“Your skin is so soft,” He whimpered.

Orochimaru bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet as Jiraiya fucked his thighs. He’d had no idea he’d be so sensitive there, but it was  _ really  _ turning his on. It was starting to get a bit sticky, and Orochimaru blushed deeply when he realized it was Jiraiya’s precum.

“I’m getting you all dirty,” Jiraiya panted hotly, right next to Orochimaru’s ear “Sorry about that.”

Orochimaru squeezed his thighs together, shuddering when the action caused Jiraiya to curse, but he was so turned on, he was desperate for  _ any  _ sort of friction. For some reason, it felt wrong to jerk off. Maybe not wrong, maybe it was just that he wanted Jiraiya to touch him, but he was too nervous to ask. He gasped softly before whimpering when Jiraiya started littering his neck with little nips and kisses.

“I’m close, Oro,” Jiraiya groaned, rutting getting more irratic.

Orochimaru whimpered softly

“S-So soon?” He breathed, legs shaking a bit.

Jiraiya chuckled breathlessly

“H-Hey, I was j-jerkin’ it for a while before this, remember? Little pervert,” He teased.

Orochimaru flinched and pouted a bit

“Don’t be mean,” He scolded.

Jiraiya kissed Orochimaru’s cheek

“Sorry,” He cooed affectionately “N-Never seen you so  _ submissive  _ before, so I c-can’t help teasing you.”

Orochimaru tilted his head back to rest against Jiraiya’s shoulder

“W-Will you t-touch me? Please?” He pleaded nervously.

He half expected to get laughed at, and half expected to get flat-out refused. He didn’t expect Jiraiya to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock, quickly jerking it in time with his rutting. Orochimaru bit his lip, hard, to keep from crying out. Jiraiya continued to little Orochimaru’s neck, shoulder, and jaw with kisses and nips, most definitely leaving little marks on his porcelain skin.

“J-Jiraiya,” He whined, squeezing his thighs together again, causing Jiraiya to sink his teeth into his shoulder in order to keep from crying out as he came.

Orochimaru peeked back at him and whimpered softly, grinding against Jiraiya’s hand, which had gone a bit lax. Jiraiya chuckled breathlessly as he came down from his high before tightening his grip and continuing to leisurely jerk Orochimaru off

“Pushy,” He teased “You really think I’d just leave you hanging like that?”

Orochimaru nipped at Jiraiya’s jaw before cooing affectionately and pulling him into a kiss, quieting himself as he came with a shudder. Jiraiya continued to stroke until Orochimaru had calmed down, then he pulled his hand away to wrap his arms around Orochimaru’s waist again

“You okay?” He hummed.

Orochimaru panted softly and nodded, pressing back against Jiraiya’s chest and humming contently. Jiraiya let a little love-lorn smile slip and he nuzzled into Orochimaru’s hair, content to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Trick question. The answer is both.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
